


Halloween Movies - Destino Final

by MonochromeMog



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: M/M, Monochrome's OTP Halloween stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After trick or treating on Halloween, Maximillian and Antonio decide to sit on the sofa and watch horror movies the rest of the night. You know, the typical tradition. Though with these two scaredy cats, it was more likely a bad a idea... </p><p>Note: I do not own any of the Meganebu characters mentioned in this story nor any of the cartoons or movies that are referenced. Please enjoy this story, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Movies - Destino Final

"Wow, look how much candy we got..." Antonio grinned, looking inside the brown paper bag. "Yeah, people were very nice, weren't they?" Maximillian smiled back, entering his house along with Antonio. "We're back, madre." Maximillian called, kicking his shoes off. "Hello, Mrs Takahashi!" Antonio greeted, taking his shoes off as well. "Oh, you two are back already? How was it? You two weren't scared, were you?" The blonde haired woman asks softly, looking down at the two 7 year olds. "No, madre. We were brave, like Romeo e Juilet!" Maximillian slung his arm around Antonio's neck and grinned at his mother. "Sí, I bet you two were. Though, I don't think Romeo and Juliet is a good example."   
"Huh? Why not?" Antonio questions, head tilting to the side. "I'll explain when you're older." She smiled at the child's innocence. She didn't really want to explain, especially to Antonio. His parents should decide the right time to explain it to him. "Hey, madre! Can we eat our candy now?" The Italian boy asks, looking at his mother with puppy dog like eyes. "Well... You can have half. I don't want you two to have stomach aches. I'll go divide it, okay?" The two children nodded and Antonio handed the bag to the older woman.   
"You two go watch T.V while I do this. No scary stuff, okay?" The woman warned before disappearing into the kitchen.   
"Okay..." The two said in unison. "Race you to the sofa, Antonio!" Maximillian called, running to the living room. "Hey! No fair!" Antonio complained, running after him. When the two children were sitting on the sofa, Maximillian turned to Antonio with a devilish smile. "Hey, let's watch a horror film." He whispered to Antonio so his mother wouldn't hear. "Huh? But we're not allowed to!" Antonio replied, receiving a harsh 'shh' from Maximillian. "So? We're old enough to make our own decisions, dai, per favore?" Maximillian begged, grabbing Antonio's tanned hands. "Bem..." Antonio sighed, nodding. "Yay!" Maximillian cheered, hugging Antonio. 

"Honey, don't cut off Antonio's air please." Maximillian's mother entered, smiling gently at the somewhat sweet scene as she walked in with a bowl of sweets for the two children. "Sorry, madre." Maximillian apologised, letting Antonio go. "I'll be up in the shower, okay? Give me a holler if you need anything." Maximillian's mother sets the bowl on the table beside the sofa. "Okay." They both nodded. The woman smiled and nodded back at them before travelling up stairs. "So, what movie shall watch?" Antonio asks, knowing he's going to regret asking that question. He wasn't keen on watching a scary movie, but Maximillian probably wouldn't let it go, plus he didn't want to seem like a scaredy cat.   
Maximillian had gone over to the DVD cabinet located next to the TV. "Well... A child in class today told me about this movie. It's called Destinazione Finale."   
"Huh? What is it about?" Antonio asks, leaning against the arm of the sofa. "Something about teenagers dying in weird ways... Well, let's watch it." Maximillian smiled excitedly and with no hesitation moved to place the DVD inside the player. "I'm not so sure about this, Maximillian. I mean... You're Mamá said not to watch any scary stuff... Can't we just watch Coragem o cão covarde or Goosebumps?" Antonio gulped. He was a coward. He couldn't help it; he was on 7 years old after all and he never watched any horror movies before. "Come on, Antonio, we're brave like Romeo E Juilet, ricorda?" Maximillian says, walking back over to Antonio after putting the DVD on. Maximillian sat beside Antonio with a grin, he grabbed Antonio's hand reassuringly. "Non ti preoccupare, va bene?" Antonio nodded shakily. He had started learning some Italian to understand Maximillian a bit better, their Japanese was both awful so they sometimes preferred to speak in their native tongue. Maximillian had also started learning Portuguese. "Bem, I'm still uncertain though..."   
"It'll be fine!"

An hour later, Antonio and Maximillian were clinging to each other. Their eyes wide. "Isso foi horrível!" Antonio stammered, eyes watering. Maximillian nodded, agreeing immediately. He didn't know it was going to be that... bloody! "I can't believe you made me watch that!" Antonio whined, sniffing. "Mi dispiace, Antonio!" Maximillian apologised, "let's never watch horror movies again! Okay?" Maximillian finished. Antonio nodded in agreement, gulping. "M-M-MADRE!" Maximillian called out, not being able to cope anymore. He needed some sort of comfort, the scenes were way too much. His mother came running, however, a scolding was following. 

 

 

"Antonio? Are you awake? L'amore?" Antonio was shook lightly, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Antonio groaned, opening his eyes to look at the one who woke him up. Maximillian stared down at him with soft, amber eyes. "Hai dormito bene, l'amore?." Maximillian smiled, placing a kiss on Antonio's tanned cheek. Antonio sat up after discovering his head was on Maximillian's lap. He turned so his legs were over the sofa and leaned his head onto Maximillian's shoulder. "Sim obrigado." Antonio replied, a yawn interrupting his sentence. "What did you dream about?" Maximillian questions, curiosity shining in his eyes. "Oh... You know when we watched Destino Final at your house on Halloween when we were 7 years old?" A thoughtful look appeared on Maximillian's face and a smile danced across his lips. "Sí, that was when I was too naive. Hey, maybe we should watch Destinazione Finale now, since we're older."   
"No." Antonio replied instantly, glaring at Maximillian. "Never again. Never, ever, ever, EVER again." Maximillian chuckled, his arm wrapping around Antonio's shoulder. "Bene."   
"We should just stick to watching Goosebumps and Coragem o cão covarde."   
"Aren't we a little too old for that?"   
Antonio gasped dramatically. "Le gasp! No way! Coragem o cão covarde is the best thing to watch on Halloween!"   
"Well, it's what brought us together, so I can't argue with that. Halloween night, you scared terribly, and Leone il cane fifone playing as I comfort you. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"   
"Sort of... Oh, you mean 7 years ago! I got a lecture when I went home too... Totally unfair..." Antonio whined, frowning.   
Maximillian chuckled, kissing the top of Antonio's head. "Hold on, you were terrified too!" Antonio objected, brow quirked at him. "Yeah. Of course. I'm not denying that. I'm just saying you were in tears while I was not." Maximillian boasted, receiving a flick on the forehead from Antonio. "We may have been cowards. But we did finish the movie."   
"You covered your eyes most of the time, Toni." Maximillian teased, kissing Antonio on the nose.   
"Hush, hush, fomos bravos como Romeu e Juilet!"  
Maximillian may have not been in denial, however, Antonio most definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION NOTES
> 
> MADRE - ITALIAN - MOTHER
> 
> ROMEO E JUILET - ITALIAN - ROMEO AND JUILET
> 
> SÍ - ITALIAN - YES
> 
> DAI PER FAVORE - ITALIAN - COME ON, PLEASE
> 
> BEM - PORTUGESE - FINE
> 
> DESTINAZIONE FINALE - ITALIAN - FINAL DESTINATION
> 
> CORAGEM O CAO COVARDE - PORTUGESE- COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG
> 
> RICORDA - ITALIAN - REMEMBER 
> 
> NON TI PREOCCUPARE VA BENE - ITALIAN - DON'T WORRY, OKAY?
> 
> ISSO FOI HORRÍVEL - PORTUGESE - THAT WAS AWFUL
> 
> MI DISPIACE, ANTONIO - ITALIAN - I'M SORRY, ANTONIO
> 
> L'AMORE - ITALIAN - LOVE
> 
> HAI DORMITO BENE, L'AMORE? - ITALIAN - DID YOU SLEEP WELL, LOVE?
> 
> SIM OBRIGADO - PORTUGESE - YES, THANKS
> 
> BENE - ITALIAN - FINE
> 
> LEONE IL CANE FIFONE - ITALIAN - COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note: All translations are from Google Translate, so I apologise if they are not accurate. Antonio is half Brazilian and half Japanese, I think the native language in Brazil is Portuguese. (Please correct me if I'm wrong). Maximillian is half Italian and half Japanese.   
> This isn't the best story (I know it's the only one about these two though, I've looked) but around this time of year, I just like doing Halloween stories for my pairings. I know Final Destination isn't that much of a horror movie, but I only know horror games, not movies. I could have done Grudge or The Ring, but I'm not that heartless as to mentally scar those kids for life.   
> I hope you enjoyed this very short story. Please leave your thoughts and advice if you have any, thank you.


End file.
